Daring Dates
by Snozzle
Summary: Tonks is dared to take the infamous Severus Snape out on dates to win a bet. Please RR
1. The Bet

**Daring Dates**

_**Disclaimer**: I am in no way associated with JK Rowling. You have to know the drill by now!_

_**Claimer:** I do, however, own this funny yet sweet idea._

_**A/N:** It's set a year before Harry and co go to Hogwarts_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Nymphadora Tonks sat around thelight wood table with her two friends Callie and Anna. They three girls were celebrating Callie's eighteenth at the Three Broomsticks."To Callie!" Tonks said, raising her glass.

"To me!" Callie chorused, laughing. "Truth or dare girls? A good way to start the evening."

Anna laughed. "You're on!" The three giggling girls got ready to dare each other.

In the distance, hidden by the darkness, dressed all in black, Severus Snape sat at the bar drinking his forth Fire-Whiskey. He was blocking any noise out, preferring to keep out of harms way of anyone wishing to talk to him.

"That guy over there," Anna declared. Tonks opened her mouth in shock.

"Him! But he's like old enough to be my dad!"

"No...he's not that old...C'mon Tonks! You said dare, so I dared you!" Tonks looked up at the man with his hooked nose and greasy hair. She looked him up and down.

"Let's make this a bet. If I can charm him and take him to the Masked Ball in two weeks, I win the bet. You two have to pay for my drinks for a month."

"That won't be difficult!" Callie declared. "You hardly ever visit the bar!"

"After two weeks with him. . . I think I will have to." Tonks took a deep breath, stood up and walked towards the man."Hi! I'm Nymphadora Tonks, but call me Tonks, y'know? I hate my first name!" Snape looked at her outstretched hand.

"I'm trying to have a drink," he said, expressionless, not taking her hand.

"I know! And so amI. Isn't that such a coincidence?" Upon realising being too nice was obviously not going to work, Tonks decided to try sweet talk. "Did anyone ever tell you you were really cute?" she asked, lying through her teeth.

"No." Snape expected a reply like 'I can see why', but the girl's face didn't change.

"Obviously they didn't look close enough." Tonks looked around. "It's a little busy in here, don't you think? Want to go for a walk?" Snape shook his head.

"Work in a few hours."

"And you can't spare a few for me?"

"No." Snape began to walk off, through the masses of people. Tonks pouted then brightened.

"You never told me your name!"

"Severus Snape."

"How cute! Sevvie just rolls off the tongue you know?" The vibrant eighteen year old Tonks had no idea this name hurt him slightly. "Walking with me or not?"

"No," Snape replied.

"Suit yourself. But you haven't seen the last of me!" Tonks winked at him, before walking away, waving to her friends, and leaving.


	2. Pink Bow

**Chapter 2**

It was a day later when she saw him next. Sitting in the Hog's Head with a few Hogwarts teachers, most of which Tonks knew herself. She practiced her smile in the side of her glass and walked over.

"Hi! No one minds if I talk to Severus a second do they?" The teachers shook their heads, and reluctantly, Snape followed Tonks to a table.

"Miss. Tonks, we were having a meeting," Snape said, irritated.

"Really! That's good. I saved you from it then. Besides it couldn't have been very important. No one minded. Are you gonna sit down?" Snape looked at the one un-occupied table on the table for two.

"I suppose I am." He sat down.

"Good, good. So what do you do for a-living?"

"I'm a Potions Professor. . . can I go yet?"

"No. Favourite colour. . . actually. . . don't bother answering. It's obviously black."

- -

Snape arrived back at the school, and sat next to Professor Flitwick at dinner. "So, how was your date?" the tiny Professor asked.

"It wasn't a date," Snape persisted.

"I saw you smile once though. That's got to mean something."

"Professor Flitwick, I would call that irritating woman the means of all annoyance, and wouldn't come near her even if she was Salazar Slytherin himself."

"But you've got to admit, she's a very attractive young woman!"

"Her hair changes colour constantly and her nose is never the same. . . if you think she's attractive why don't you date her?"

"I wouldn't want to ruin your relationship."

"What relationship?" Sverus snarled

"The one you'll be having with that woman."

"Quiet Flitwick."

"Don't say I didn't tell you!"

- -

"A date! Anna that's mean! I know, a dare's a dare. . . but still. . . okay. See you." Tonks finished her conversation with Anna's head in the fireplace and walked over to her owl.

"Here goes," she sighed.

_Dear Severus Snape_

_I was wondering if you would like to have a date with me tonight in Madam Puddifoot's around eight? Please reply, ASAP._

_Nymphadora Tonks_

_- - _

It was breakfast and an a tiny white owl bearing a pink bow on top of it's head swooped down in front of the Potions Master. The students all looked up at him in shock.

Snape opened the parchment, and nearly fell out of his chair. Dumbledore leaned back to read the letter over Snape's shoulder. He suppressed a laugh. "So, Severus, I assume you'll be wanting to skip the meeting tonight? Pity. Well, have fun on your date."

"No! It's all right Albus! I think I'd rather go to the meeting. . ."

"Now, now Severus. Reply, and tell that young lady you'll meet her there. Theresa my dear, you wouldn't help Severus pick an outfit to where tonight would you?"

A young female teacher, Theresa Lewis, who was helping Flitwick in Charms until she left for Beuxbatons to teach the next year, smiled. "No problem Albus. I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Snape glared at the woman who stood up and said, "Come on then Severus. Let's find you an outfit you can show up for a date in! providing you have one. . ." Thundering with anger, Snape followed Theresa.


	3. The Date

**Chapter 3**

Tonks looked down at her purple strap dress. "You sure it's not too much?" she asked Callie.

"You want to wow him over right? Okay, you don't really want his lips on yours, but it's gonna win you this bet. He won't be making an effort, so you should."

Tonks changed her hair to brown and wavy. "Green or brown eyes?"

"Brown. Really warm brown eyes." After Tonks had done so, Callie said, "Hoop earrings. Definitely hoops." Tonks put the silver hoops in and twirled. "One more thing Tonks. Lip gloss."

After applying, Tonks looked at herself in the mirror. "You look lovely dear," the mirror said. "Have a lovely time."

"I don't think that's an option," Tonks sighed. "Okay. Callie. See you later." Callie and Tonks each apparated home or to Madam Puddifoot's.

Severus Snape glanced down at his outfit again. He hadn't worn this Muggle 'stuff' since he had finished Hogwarts. Theresa had picked it out, after deciding he would suit a blue shirt.

It wasn't a bad blue shirt either, and it complimented his black trousers well. He just wasn't so sure about the colour. Theresa had also set her hands loose on his hair, and it didn't look like it had been unwashed for centuries, and didn't actually look too bad.

At that moment Tonks walked in. "Sorry I'm late Severus," she purred. "Hope you weren't too bored." She walked over to him and indicated to a table. "Shall we?"

_May as well get this over and done with_, Snapedecided as he sat down.

"So, shall we order the meal now, or do you want drinks?" Tonks asked.

"Drinks."_ Better not try and act as if I want to get away ASAP._

The pair ordered their drinks and Tonks started the conversation. "So, why do you enjoy Potions so much?"

"I don't," Snape corrected her.

"You don't? But what do you enjoy then? Why do you teach Potions?"

"Miss. Tonks. . ."

"Just Tonks. Please. Miss. Tonks sounds so formal."

"Tonks then. . . I like Defence Against the Dark Arts but Dumbledore would rather me teach Potions." Tonks looked sympathetic.

"But why. . ."

"Can we just drop it?" Snape snapped.

"Sorry. . . do you want to order now?"

"Okay."

An hour later, they had just finished eating their main course. Snape now knew a lot about Tonks. Her favourite colour, food, her owl's name, why it wore a pink bow (she loved pink), and what she wanted to do in life.

However, Tonks knew hardly anything about him. "Well, now you know everything including my shoe size, what about you?" she asked.

"Me?" Snape said, surprised.

"Yeah. C'mon. There's got to be something you don't mind telling me. Surely?"

"There's nothing to tell."

"What? So you don't have a life? There has to be something. Like. . . your shoe size for example. That can't be so personal you can't tell me."

"Size 10."

"See! You're opening up already!" Snape looked at her face. Nothing about her looked false. Even her hair, which frequently changed, looked real. And her eye colour, which never remained the same looked, too, real. But there was something about her, which never changed. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

"What about your favourite colour?" Her voice distracted him from his thoughts.

"Blue."

"Really! I figured black!"

It was ten o' clock in the evening, when they both agreed it was time they were getting back. They stood outside the restaurant nervously.

"Well, I better be. . ." Tonks indicated away from Snape.

"Yeah." Neither of them moved.

"I'll be seeing you. . ."

"Again?" Snape asked, a little too much force in his voice.

"You don't want to?"

"Yes. . . I mean I do. . . want to. Meet up again. How's tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's good."

"I'll meet you here. I'm taking you out this time."

"Okay Severus." They shook hands. "Goodnight." And they walked away.


	4. A Disaster Date?

**Chapter 4**

Snape sat down in the teacher's room, reading his paper, when Flitwick sat down next to him. "So Severus, how did your date go?"

"It wasn't a date," Snape replied not looking up.

"The young lady said 'date' in her letter. So come on, was it awful?"

Snape looked up, thinking. "I don't know. It could have been worse."

- -

Tonks looked at her nails. "This is useless! How can I choose what to wear if I don't even know where we're going! Grr!" Tonks looked down and changed her nail colour again.

"Your best bet is pink," came a voice. Tonks turned around.

"I knew you cost too much money. . . you really think so?" Tonks asked the mirror.

"Of course dear. Open your wardrobe and let me see. Not like I've got anything better to do, hanging here!"

"I can always take you with me?" Tonks laughed.

"It's okay dear. Now open the wardrobe." Tonks did so. "Now, take out what I tell you. That black skirt. That red top, and the other red one next to it. That's it. Those black trousers with the jewels on. And take out that dress there!"

The outfits lay on the bed, and the mirror, with invisible eyes, scanned through them. "There! That one. And the boots. . ."

- -

Callie and Anna sat down in the Three Broomsticks. "Do you really think she'll pull it off?" Anna asked.

"I do actually. I spoke to her this morning. She sounded quite sure about it really."

"Oh well. It's just a load of fun. I hope she does do it actually. I mean, it's been ages since she's really been out with a guy!"

"They're not going to fall for each other Anna! Could you imagine that!"

"I can. I really do think they'll fall for each other."

- -

Tonks met a well dressed Snape outside of Madam Puddifoot's. Dressed in black trousers with jewels across the top of it, and a red gypsy top, Tonks felt as though she wasn't wearing the appropriate dress. "Do I look okay?" she asked.

"You're fine. Come on. I'm going to take you to that new place, Lumières Rouges. What do you think?"

"No one can get in there! That place is always booked!"

"Well, I, Miss. Tonks, have special contacts. C'mon." They walked in Lumières Rouges and Tonks looked around in awe.

"It's beautiful!"

"Wait until you tri the food. I've often come here since it opened. Not with anyone as. . ." Snape suddenly cut off. "There's our table. Come on."

They were just starting their desert when Tonks caught Snape looking at her curiously. "What?" she asked.

"Your eyes. They're blue today," he replied.

"Yeah, I know. Why?"

"Tonks, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You change your looks constantly. It's like you never stop. Can you please tell me what never changes about you." Tonks looked confused. "There's something about you. Every time I see you, it doesn't change, but I don't know what it is."

Tonks smiled. "Then you'd be the first to notice." She lifted her chin slightly, to reveal a tiny freckle, the only one on her face. "Most people, in fact, no one, has ever pointed it out. It's too light to see usually."

"And there's something else. . ." Snape leaned over the table slightly, looking into her eyes. I leant back again. "The shape and size of your eyes never change."

"Well done. You truly do have acute eyesight Severus." He smiled slightly, but at that moment, a voice sounded from a table.

"Sevvie! On a date!? A look at this Jamsie! This is a sight you don't see everyday!"

"Cut it off Sirius!" a pregnant Lily Potter said. James Potter kept staring at the couple.

"Sevvie! This is a sight you don't see everyday. James Potter, miss. And why you waste your time with this guy, when you can have Remus over there is beyond me!" Tonks looked at his outstretched hand.

"Nymphadora Tonks," she said shaking his hand. "And if you don't mind, we were talking."

"Certainly, certainly." James, Sirius, his date and Lily walked away, talking.

"Severus, I think you better explain something to me now."

_**A/N:** Could this put pressure on the relationship and the bet? Hahaha! The date will be continued in the next chapter as I'm evil._


	5. Home Truths

_**A/N:** This is the same date, continued from where I left it._

**Chapter 5**

Snape looked down at his drink. "Severus? Please talk to me." Tonks' face, which had been stern, had changed to worry. Snape kept looking at his glass. Tonks put her hand under his chin and forced him to look at her. "What was all that about?" Snape moved his eyes away from her face. "Severus? I know that something's happened or going on. . . I'm not sure which. . . but I'm involved now and I deserve to know."

She removed her hand, sure he wasn't going to look down. "Fine." Tonks lay some money on the table and walked out. Snape hit some extra money on the table, called "keep the change!" and ran out after her.

"Tonks wait!" he called. He had no idea why he was chasing after her. After all, she drove him mad. But something was forcing him to follow her.

She took a deep breath and turned around. "What Severus?"

"I can explain."

"Then explain," Tonks said, sternly.

"Come over here." He took her hand and led her to a small bench. They sat at complete opposite ends, Snape wondering why he had grabbed her hand like that.

"I probably couldn't say I had done much myself. But I got picked on by James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pittigrew at school. I was a bit of an idiot. Not exactly bright. And that didn't help. We were different houses."

"Lily Potter, used to dislike James and stood up for me. That just made James pick on me more. They used that nickname. . . Sevvie. And that's why I hated it when you used it the day we met. It's like a haunting memory, which won't go away. I don't depend on anyone but myself. "

Embarrassed by his honesty, Snape looked down at his hands. Tonks moved towards him and held is hands in hers. "You can depend on me."

Snape looked into her eyes. "I feel like such an idiot." He stood up and turned away from her. "I shouldn't have told you this. I don't want your pity."

"Then I won't give it to you!" Tonks stood up and faced him. "I don't want to pity you, I don't want you to pity me! I know how you feel. People used to call me stuff because of what I was - a Metamorphmagus. I ignored it. I'm not going to pity you. I just want to you to know you can trust me."

They stood there a few moments, just looking at each other. Tonks stood with tears in her eyes, and at exactly the same moment, they moved in and hugged each other for what seemed like hours.

Snape had no idea how this woman, no, young woman, very young woman, had the power to make him tell her things that he had never told anyone. Admit his inner feelings to her. There was something about her, and now, as they stood there, he wanted nothing more. It felt perfect.

They broke apart. "Thank you for a lovely evening," Tonks said.

"No. Thank you. And you don't have to make the effort to arrange dates anymore. I am, and I want you to know that tonight as meant a lot to me and I want to thank you."

"You big softie!" Tonks said, and kissed his cheek. "Night." She walked off a bit and apparated.

"Goodnight." Snape apparated himself, only thinking about that kiss on the cheek.


	6. The Students

_**A/N:** I'm worried this is getting a bit repetitive! Lol. I'm think that I'm going to include more Callie as I really like her, some running jokes through the staff, and I've just had a great idea so I better write it. . . RIGHT NOW! I hope I'm not changing Snape too much. . . he won't be evil to Tonks, just will be to everyone else._

**Chapter 6**

Snape smiled as he watched his black owl leave with the flowers. He walked into the great hall, however, with his usual sneer and mean expression.He sat down next to Flitwick and Theresa. "I assume you didn't need me to dress you last night!" she laughed. "How was it last night?"

"Theresa, please take yourself out of my business."

"Whatever! I saw you last night anyway." Snape shot her a look.

"What? When?"

"Don't worry! I was Sirius Black's date. Anyway, you guys looked cute together." Snape sighed. He should have noticed her. After all, he did work with her.

"Snape's all right now aren't you? Was that flowers I saw you with this morning?" Flitwick asked.

"Shut it," Snape said.

"Severus is all loved up! Don't you think Theresa?"

"I do think he is! After all, when he eats and isn't talking, he has that dreamy far away look. Have you noticed?" Theresa asked.

"I have! I have!" Flitwick exclaimed, but Snape wasn't paying attention, but wondering if she had the flowers.

- -

Tonks smiled when she received them. She felt bad for this all being a bet, but what could she do? If she did like him at the end of the two weeks, she could tell him.

Everything had happened so fast. Two dates, and she knew him like she had never known anyone else. He felt safe to open up to her, and was glad he felt happy enough to meet up with her in broad daylight at the next Hogsmede trip that day.

It was a simple outfit she wore, and she stood in Honeydukes, and noticed a few Hogwarts students. She paid for the chocolate, and left the shop, and walked to the Hog's Head.She saw him ordering two Butterbeers and take them to a table. She smiled and walked over. "Hey," she said. He nodded and they sat down.

"New hair again?" he asked, looking at her short red hair.

"Well. . . you know how it is." He nodded.

"Did you get the flowers?"

"They were lovely. Daffodils. My favourites."

"I know," Snape said. "You told me on our first date." She smiled, and took a sip from her drink.

"I'm surprised you don't mind seeing me when there are students around."

"Well. . . you know how it is," Snape said, mocking her slightly. She laughed.

"I had never have thought you'd have a sense of humour Severus!"

"And I'd never have thought you'd be the kind of person who liked daffodils. I expected a more expensive taste!" She laughed again.Neither of them wanted the date to end, but finally, it did. She kissed his cheek, before he went to round the students up.

- -

"He is such a romantic! Remembering to send her favourite flowers two dates in!"

"She was way too pretty to be with him. I wonder what she sees in him."

"I can't believe he's not a vampire! I'm sure vampires don't get dates. . ."

"Could you please stop talking about me when I am right in front of you! Twenty points from Ravenclaw, Sixteen from Hufflepuff, and Thirty from Gryffindor, and anymore talking about me, and you'll be receiving detentions."

The class remained silent for the rest of the lesson.


	7. The Masked or not Ball

**Chapter 7**

More dates followed, finally leading to their first proper kiss the night before the ball. Each were as confused as the other.Snape, who had never had a proper girlfriend before was worried it was all a game to her, and wondered how everything had happened in the course of two weeks.

Tonks was just as confused, and now wondering if everything she did was to prove herself to her friends, especially Anna, who had always been very obnoxious and outgoing.

They met outside of the Grand Hall where the ball was held. They knew each other instantly, dressed as a lord and lady from the Victorian era, their masks matching their outfits.

At first the couple sat down watching everyone, when Callie walked over. "C'mon Tonks! Dance babe! I'm already fixing up Anna with Remus Lupin. . . speaking of which. . . I better find Sirius!" Callie walked off.

"Wasn't Sirius with Theresa?" Snape asked.

"Huh?" Tonks replied.

"Never mind. Want to dance?"

"Always!" The two got up, smiling at each other nervously, each unsure about the closeness.

Anna sat in her seat watching Snape and Tonks through glaring eyes. "What a disgusting display," she said, watching Tonks laugh flirtatiously.

Callie walked over. "Hey Anna, what's up? Where's Remus?"

"Oh, who cares, just look at those two!" Anna said, snidely, indicating to Tonks and Snape.

"I think they look cute! You don't?"

"No. I don't."

"Oh! Hey, hey! There's Sirius! I'll be back in a bit!" And with that, Callie walked off.

"I'll be back in a moment," Tonks said, kissed Snape's cheek and left the dance floor. At that moment, Anna walked over.

"Snape! Hi! You know, you are so gullible?" He looked at her confused. "Tonks doesn't love you. In fact, she doesn't even like you. It was all a dare. How about that huh? All a dare."

Snape could believe what he had just heard. Pain in his heart, he left the grand castle, apparated back to Hogwarts never to see Nymphadora Avita Tonks, again.


	8. OOTP

A/N: This is set 15 years later. Tonks is 33 and Snape is 37. Harry is 15. Will contain OOTP spoilers. Charlie used to be in Tonks' year at school. Bill is three years younger. Charlie is here at the moment, but will leave just before Harry comes. 

**Chapter 8**

A lot had changed in the space of 15 years. Tonks had completed her 13 years of Auror training, and Snape had been a Death Eater, not been a Death Eater, and had taught the famous Harry Potter.

Everyone had arrived a day after Dumbledore had set up the Order of the Phoenix. It was a meeting, in which Snape stood at the front with maps and the like. Harry wasn't there yet, but the Weasleys and Hermione were, fed up about not being allowed to the meetings. There was a knock on the door. Growling with anger, Snape opened it.

She was prettier than she had ever been with blue eyes and her blonde hair tied up into a buisiness-like bun. "Severus. . ." she said, more calmly than she felt.

"Miss. Tonks." So it was back to this. She was no longer Tonks to him, but held a 'miss' at the beginning of her name. "You're late."

"I know. I got held up at the ministry. . ."

"The meeting's started. Come in." Tonks smiled slightly, took off her dripping wet coat, and walked into the dining room. Molly greeted her warmly.

"Hello dear! I'm Molly Weasley. Would you like to sit down?" Tonks nodded and sat in-between Molly and Sirius, looking at him weirdly. She shrugged, and watched what was going on.

"Finally! The nightmare ends!" Tonks joked to Charlie, yawning out of boredom as the meeting finished.

"Yeah. Do you remember Professor McElroy?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah! And when there was any loud noise his nose twitched! That was so funny."

"You know, they don't even have Christmas ball anymore!"

"You're joking? Hogwarts Christmas balls were the best. I believe I went with you in our seventh year?"

"You would be right there Tonks. How are you now anyway?"

"I'm fine thanks. The Auror training takes a lot out of you."

"I can imagine that. . ." At that moment, Tonks swiped the glass of water off the table.

"Oh dammit! I never used to be this klutzy! I'm sorry!"

"It's okay. I'll take care of it," Charlie said. With a wave of his wand the water was out of the floor.

"What was that?" Molly asked, panicking.

"It was me, Mrs. Weasley. . . sorry. . ." Tonks said meekly.

"That's fine. You've cleared the mess up then. . . Tonks, in about three weeks would you go and pick Harry up?"

"Oh! Sure! That's something I can do!"

"Good, good. And Charlie, the twins are making a lot of noise, you wouldn't go and see what's up would you?"

"Sure mum," Charlie agreed.

"I'll go with you. I haven't met everyone yet," Tonks and Charlie walked up the stairs.

They trooped into the twin's room. "What's up with the noise?" Charlie asked. "Mum's gonna have a fit! What with Percy. . ."

"Don't mention that name in front of me! That boy does not exist and is not part of my life!" Fred growled.

"All right, all right. Just keep it down. By the way, this is Tonks."

"Ohh! Has my bwig bwother got a girlfriend?" George asked in a child-like manner.

"Actually, George. She's one of my old friends from school and a member of the Order, so you can keep that," Charlie indicated to his mouth, "quiet."


	9. Umbrella Stand

**Chapter 9**

Everyone sat in the dining room, listening to Dumbledore's speech. Everyone except Tonks, Kingsley and Arthur Weasley who had to help a bit at the Ministry. The front door opened and Kingsley and Arthur walked through, looked around and walked into the dining room. There was so sign of Tonks. It was late, and Snape was walking towards the door, glaring at the two twins staring at him over the banister.

"Agh!"

"MUDBLOODS! FILTH! IN MY HOUSE!" The portrait echoed all over the house. Tonks, from where she was, didn't notice Remus and Sirius pull the curtains together and raise their eyebrows at her before walking away.

Tonks stood up from the arms. "Uh. . . Severus. . . sorry about that. This stupid umbrella stand. I mean, why do you put one there anyway?"

Severus froaned at her, ignoring how cold his arms felt now she had taken her hands off of them. "Goodnight Miss. Tonks." He opened the door, and left.

"Idiot," Bill mumbled from behind her. Tonks smiled.

"Hey. You really don't like him do you?" she asked.

"No. Oi! Remus!" Bill walked off to talk to the werewolf.

- -

Tonks rested her head on the table, exhausted from her work. She sensed someone sit next to her. "Okay Nymph?" They asked.

"Uh huh. . ." Tonks looked up to see who it was. "Oh, hey Charlie. And it's Tonks now."

"Sorry," Charlie said. "Heard you and a certain Potions Professor were getting pretty cosy."

"I tripped over. I'm gonna go to bed. Night."

"Night Tonks." Tonks walked up to her own room. On the way she looked through the open doors.Hermione and Ginny were on the floor writing letters. Ron was playing Wizards Chess with one of the twins, while the other watched. Bill was on Ron's bed, reading.

Tonks thought for a moment.

Did anyone truly know the true extent of the danger? She, herself, did not. Mad-Eye certainly did, and was keeping it to himself. She fell asleep onto the covers, and was woken in the morning by an owl.She was instructed to tell her boss she was ill, and sleep. She had a late night shift that night, with none other, but Severus Snape. Oh yay.


	10. Watch Duty

**Chapter 10**

Snape looked at his watch. He'd been standing there for ten minutes already. She was desperately late. "Severus! I'm so sorry! There was thing. . ." she scrunched her nose up. "Thing. . . that came up." She was dressed in Muggle sports clothes. "I was going to be dressed as a Muggle. . . jogger." That really explains the make-up, Snape thought.

"We better go." They disapparated outside of Harry Potter's house. Snape changed his appearance, to shorter brown hair and changed into Muggle clothes. Similar to what he'd worn on his first proper date with Tonks. They looked at each other, and then sat on a bench outside of 4 Privet Drive.

The silence took over, and it wasn't comfortable. Both wanted to say something, or any noise to stop how uncomfortable this was, but neither knew what to say.

There was an owl hoot. The owl disappeared through the top window of number 4. "I guess that's from Ron and Hermione," Tonks said. "They were writing a letter when I left." Snape grunted.

"Y'know, I was thinking this afternoon how boring the living room is. I mean, I like white, but don't you think it could do with some colour?" Snape grunted again. "Yeah. I agree. I wonder if. . ."

"Nymphadora! This was already awful without your non-stop chatter in the background!" Snape snapped. Tonks closed her mouth.

"Sorry. . ." she mumbled. She stood up and walked towards the small park. Snape sat there, watching her retreating figure.

Tonks sat on the swing, thinking. She had probably annoyed him beyond all accounts. She glanced at her watch, and stood up again and sat down on the bench once again.

"Y'know, You never told me why you never replied to my constant owls," Tonks said, sadly, after a while.

Snape didn't look at her. "Well, I thought it was great, 'till your friend told me the truth." Tonks looked at him confused. "The dare."

Tonks didn't know what to say. She was well beyond sorry and couldn't believe it. And it had obviously hurt him. "I. . . I don't know what to say. . ." she started.

"Don't bother. It was a long time ago now, and I don't really care." Snape stood up, and looked around. "I'm gonna go back, get somesupplies from number 13 quickly. See you in a minute." He disapparated.

Tonks sighed and found her lip twitching. That only ever happened if she was upset or really angry. She knew which it was. A single tear drifted down her cheek, and she washed it away as Snape apparated again. "Food." He handed her a ham sandwich, which she started instantly.

"Severus. . ." At the same time, he said her first name. They both laughed nervously.

"You first," Snape said.

"I was just thinking. I know how much I hurt you. . ."

"It didn't hurt me. I knew it would happen," Snape retorted.

"But I really would like. . ."

"Miss. Tonks, I don't really care! You did that, and I didn't expect you to. I thought you were different. But you just the same as every other woman I've been interested in. I thought you were mature. But you're still young."

"That was then! I've grown up! I'm different! And you may think it was all just a dare, but I felt for you!" They were both standing up, facing each other.

"Well, it certainly didn't seem that way!"

"Well it should!" They were inches away from each other.

"I hate you even more than I did the other day!"

"Not as much as I hate you miss. Tonks, I can assure you!"

Then, the anger, pain they'd felt since the day they stopped seeing each other, came pouring out. They broke the kiss suddenly, not noticing Petunia Dursely watching from the living room.

Neither knew what to say again. They sat on either end of bench, casting side-long glances at each other occasionally. They were both stunned at the passion of the kiss, and yet hated it at the same time.

_It would help if he wasn't such a damn good kisser,_ Tonks thought.

_I bet she's been planning this for months_, Snape thought._ I really wish it would happen again._ . ._WHAT!_

- -

It was a meeting the next day. Harry would be arriving in a few days, and the arrangements needed to be perfect.

"And, I suppose that I better not go. Remus and Moody should go. That's all. Oh, and Sirius, how's the cleaning going?" Snape smirked at Sirius and was walking down the hall when he bumped into Tonks who had rushed in with her wind-swept hair.

"We need to talk," Snape said suddenly, and grabbed her hand and pulled her into the kitchen. He closed the door and Tonks sat down.

"That kiss last night. . . it was all emotions. Anger coming out. It meant nothing. It means nothing!" Snape said. Tonks studied him.

"Then why is it all you can think about?" she asked. He looked into her eyes. Those eyes. There always had been something about them. . .

"It's not!" he snapped.

"Don't lie Severus, I'm not stupid." She stood up and they stood looking at each other. Seeing no way out, Snape moved his face toward hers. "I thought it was stupid?" Tonks said.

"What can I say? I changed my mind." She giggled as he pulled her closer.


	11. What She Feels

_**A/N:** When I write, I prefer to work on a certain amount of levels, and this is one of those stories, which doesn't work like that as it has to fit in with the OOTP. Man I hate that! Didn't you just love Sevvie in the last chapter!? There were smoochies! Yay! And now we're going to see some Tonks truth!_

**Chapter 11**

They were avoiding each other the next morning. They were regretting both kisses and had no idea what to do. Tonks skipped any of the meetings, and instead went into the garden. One morning, Charlie joined her. "Hey Tonks. What's up? You and Sevvie have a huge argument or something big like that?"

"You could say that," Tonks mumbled.

"Not still about that umbrella stand is it?" Charlie asked. "Because that was a dumb place to put an umbrella stand, it's just no one seems to be able to move it."

She smiled weakly. "Charlie. . . can you keep a secret?"

"I'm king of secrets. Honestly. You can tell me anything. I've known you long enough."

Tonks took a deep breath. "Way too many years ago I made a bet with my friends and dated Severus for two weeks. My friend told him about the bet and we stopped seeing each other. Recently. . . we've been. . . making with the smoochies."

Charlie whistled. "And I thought Bill had it bad dating that Dalecour girl. . .don't worry. Your secret's safe with me."

Severus watched them hug from the kitchen. He sat down. Bill walked in, nodded at Snape, but rolled his eyes behind his back. Snape spoke suddenly.

"Are those two dating?"

"Charlie!? Nah. They've been good friends for years. There ain't nothing going on there." Bill went quickly, not wanting a conversation with this so- called Vampire.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins looked out of the window. "Yep," Fred said. "There is definitely something going on between my oldest brother and Tonks."

George nodded in agreement. "Secret lovers."

Hermione and Ginny exchanged looks. "Look, I'm a hopeless romantic," Hermione said. "But they don't look like a couple. Sorry to break it to you guys."

"Better Charlie than Snape," Ron said suddenly. "Everyone looked at him confused. "Tonks. Snape. Kitchen. Kissing."

"Eww!" Fred and George said in unison. "We don't really want to know!"

"Yeah. I here you, but you're not exactly the ones who saw that kiss. I'm never gonna be able to get that out of my head."

Ginny scrunched up her nose. "What does she see in him?"

George shrugged. "Maybe you get paid a lot to be a Hogwarts teacher." At that moment, Bill and Charlie walked in.

"What you kids up to?" Bill asked. He saw Tonks sitting on the stone bench alone outside. "Spying. Should of guessed."

"Did I miss something?" Charlie asked.

"I'd say! Everyone thinks you're with Tonks! Go on! Spill!"

"We're just good friends. And anyway Bill. You can't really talk. . ."

"Okay! Enough! I give in. Let's just leave these little kids to it." And the two older boys walked off.

- -

"You know Charlie. I tried to make it clear but it's so hard to tell someone how you fell you know?" Tonks and Charlie were sitting at the dining room table. They were supposed to be working, but instead were dealing with Tonks' problems. "And I couldn't face the truth."

"Which is?" Charlie asked. Tonks shrugged.

"My love has no pride. But, when I'm with Severus. . . I feel like I don't have to hide anymore. He takes me as I am, and not how he wants me to be."

"Because people can make you what they want?"

"Exactly. But he accepts me for me. But I don't want to loose him. And I want to make it through this war, but only with him. If he dies. . . I don't know what I'll do."

"It's a tough time to be around Nymph. It really is." She nodded.

"I mean, it takes a lot of courage to stand your ground right? But, if he wanted me, I'd be around forever. But, I don't think he does. Want me, I mean. And I made a big mistake the last time. But, to survive the test of time with him would be amazing."

"Time's a dangerous object," Charlies agreed.

"But, it's up to him. He can tell me to go away if he wants. But I don't want to. I really don't want to. . ." And with that, she burst into tears.

Years of being single. Years of missing the one she loved. And it all came down to this. Charlie put his arm round her shoulders, and she cried into his chest.

"One minute. . . I'll go get you a tissue. . ." Charlie left the crying woman for a moment, but someone else entered the room.

"Oh my god!" he said. "What. . . What?" He walked over, and took her in his arms. Charlie entered the room, and smiled to himself as he left the two standing alone. He closed the door behind him.

"Stupid. . . really," Tonks mumbled into his top. "I was just. . . talking to. . . Charlie and things. And what. . . happened. And how I. . . feel." He looked at her.

"And what do you feel?" he asked. Tears drifted down her cheeks and he wiped them away with his thumb.

"I love you."


	12. The Final Chapter The end

_**A A/N:** Sniff. . . sniff. Wasn't that cute? I thought it was rather. But who was the mystery guy!? All is revealed now. (Though most of you would have guessed. No! It is NOT Lucius Malfoy. . . but now I come to think of it. . ._

**Chapter 12**

They stood in silence for what seemed like eterneity. Finally he spoke. "I think. . . no. I know. . . I love you to." They hugged each other tightly.

"Severus. . . can we start over?" Tonks looked at the dark-haired man.

"It's what I've been wanting to do for the past couple of years. I'm just glad I had a chance to tell you the truth."

"I. . . before. I tried to say I loved you. . . but you know how words get in the way?"

"All too well. Tonks? You're beautiful."

"No. This is what I really look like. It's really plain. . ."

"It's your eyes. They tell me more than I needed to know. I know I'm always going to be here for you. I know that I will never let you slip between my hands again. And I know that I can't stay away from you."

Severus Snape and Nymphadora never stopped seeing each other when they had a spare moment (which wasn't very often). But they had each other. And no matter what happened along this long winding road, they were in love, and nothing could change that. Ever.

Not even a dare.

_A/N: THAT'S IT FOLKS! That's it. The end and all that. Short chapter. . . I know. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope you enjoyed in. I LOVE YOU GUYS!_

_All my love,_

_Sazii._

_NT and SS forever._


End file.
